1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loading equipment for trailers, and particularly to a mobile telescoping crane system built into a recessed storage area in a bed of a hybrid trailer for lifting, loading, and unloading a variety of types of load boxes and tanks onto and off of the trailer, with remote voice control and solar power systems to enable operation in remote locations, including usage as a crane for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Loading and unloading trailers, especially with containers or tanks holding all of the load requires heavy lifting and moving equipment. Having the lifting and moving equipment built into the hauling trailer would enable use at any location.
The present invention relates to other inventions in the field of commercial semi-trailers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,843, 3,743,044, and 6,966,448. But the prior art patents fail to provide a built in versatile mobile extensible crane with remote use capabilities and ease of use.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0226707, filed Mar. 9, 2004 by Quenzi, et al, indicates a trailer for carrying cargo that includes a frame, at least two axles mounted to the frame, and a deck. The axles have wheels at opposite ends of the axles for movably supporting the frame above the ground. The deck is pivotally mounted to the frame and is pivotable about a first axis relative to the frame and a second axis relative to the frame via at least two supports. The first axis extends generally longitudinally along the deck and the second axis extends generally laterally across the deck and generally normal to the first axis. The deck is also slidable generally along the first axis relative to the frame and/or one of the supports. The deck thus may be adjusted about multiple axes and may be moved forwardly or rearwardly relative to the frame to position the deck in a desired location and orientation relative to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,843, issued Feb. 10, 1981 to Kerr, puts forth an apparatus for loading, unloading and stacking hay bales utilizing a load carrying vehicle with an elevatable and tiltable bed and a powered headboard or pusher means mounted on the bed capable of traversing the length of the bed; and an independently powered tine structure generally coextensive with but longer than the bed and extendable to protrude beyond the end of the bed an extent generally equal to the bed length and being supported cantilever fashion by the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,044, issued Jul. 3, 1973 to Scheele, is for an article transport vehicle for loading and unloading cargo aircraft that has an elevating article-supporting bed which carries on its underside power means for adjusting the disposition of the bed and power means for motivating the vehicle. The bed is uniquely supported on tandem wheel-carrying axles so that it can be elevated to any desirable level and still be stabilized with respect to vertical, side, or fore and aft loads. The bed also possesses roll and pitch capabilities for use on uneven terrain.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0066052, filed Feb. 20, 2001 by Payne, describes a cargo storage system, e.g. of a road freight semitrailer that comprises a rectangular base with telescopic support masts. The support masts, by means of height adjustment tables and a rectangularly orientated support cable, are adapted to support a box-shaped flexible cover in a raised position over the base. The support masts may be retracted and/or the height adjustment cables released to lower the cover may engage against cargo loaded on the base. The cover includes a grid pattern of webbing straps integral therewith, which may be tensioned down so that the cover engages against and bears down upon the cargo to restrain the cargo in position. The cover is removable and foldable and the masts removable for stowage thereof. The invention is also applicable to rigid vehicle, full trailer, intermodal and other freight applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,448, issued Nov. 22, 2005 to Burkett, is for a trailer-mounted crane apparatus that includes a trailer supported from a ground surface on at least two wheels. A hydraulically operated crane arm is mounted to the trailer and is extendable outwardly. A crane hydraulic power unit is mounted to the trailer and supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid to the crane arm. A vibrational sheet piling driver can be supported by the crane arm. A vibrational hydraulic power unit for supplying power to the driver is mounted on the trailer. A control panel for the crane hydraulic power unit and the vibrational driver hydraulic power unit, and an associated operator's seat, are also mounted on the trailer. The crane apparatus includes wide tires for reducing the surface pressure under the apparatus. This allows the apparatus to be transported across and used on delicate surfaces such as golf course greens and other groomed surfaces.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D331,413, issued Dec. 1, 1992 to Danner, discloses an ornamental design for a hay trailer,
What is needed is a mobile telescoping crane system built into a recessed storage area in a bed of a hybrid trailer for lifting, loading, and unloading a variety of types of load boxes and tanks onto and off of the trailer, with remote voice control and solar power systems to enable operation in remote locations, including usage as a crane for other purposes.